


The Time Lord Trio

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Lord Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Doctor and the Master. Last of the Time Lords. And you.





	The Time Lord Trio

Gripping the metal rod as hard as you could, you put all your weight into pushing it, your hearts jumping when the TARDIS came back to life, thrumming as though she was greeting you like an old friend. 

You had no idea how long it’d been since you’d heard it-the sound that put your soul at ease and filled you with peace-but hearing it now, you found yourself leaning back, taking a moment to just listen after centuries of nothing but the wind in your ear.

Looking up at the console, now illuminated, the tiniest ounce of hope that you’d buried long ago was growing infinitely, the thought of getting back home being the only thing on your mind.

Your hearts felt empty-just as empty as the space you were looking out at. The space that was once your home, now nothing more than a void-particles of dust and rock drifting by as you stared out.

You had no idea how long it’d been since you’d left, but you were sure Gallifrey could never end. 

A world inhabited by the most brilliant minds the universe had ever seen-possessing abilities and technologies to be envied-there was no plausible explanation for it to have ceased to exist.

And yet-as you stared out-there was no sign of your home. No sign of the great empire you’d grown up in-the shining towers that you’d stared up at in awe.

There was simply nothing-and as you shut the door behind you, there was a single man in your thoughts-one man you knew without a doubt would still be out there. The only man you’d need right now.

The Doctor_.  
_

“Dying in your arms. Happy now?”

“You’re not dying. Don’t be stupid. It’s only a bullet. Just regenerate”.

You pushed past a woman, glancing over at the two figures lying in the middle of the room.

“No”, you heard, a voice so childlike in disobedience that you found it slightly amusing.

“One little bullet. Come on”.

His was a voice more desperate-filled with pain and despair-a voice that sounded familiar.

“I guess you don’t know me so well. I refuse”.

“Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on”, he begged.

“And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?”

“Oh my god! Are you two still at it?” you groaned, a scowl on your face as all eyes turned to you.

“Who the hell are you?”

“None of your business”, you snapped at the woman, striding forward and kneeling beside the Doctor.

“You gonna regenerate?” you asked, recognizing the Master, despite his changed appearance.

He said nothing, studying you to figure out who you were and how you’d come to be on the Valiant, as had the Doctor-eyebrows furrowed as he wracked his brain.

“I’ll make you”, you warned, snatching the Doctor’s screwdriver from his pocket.

“You can’t make me regenerate”, he chuckled, clenching his jaw as he felt himself grow weaker, the Doctor’s grip on him tightening.

“How long have you two been away from Gallifrey?” you wondered, tinkering with the screwdriver as you shook your head in disappointment.

“Last chance-regenerate now-or it’s gonna be a whole lot more painful than usual”, you warned, smiling apologetically at him.

When he did nothing, you shrugged, asking the Doctor to hold him down before you plunged the screwdriver between both hearts, the whirring drowned out by his screams, before the room fell silent moments later.

“So…where was this planet, anyway?” the Doctor asked, sitting beside you on the upper platform, legs swaying softly.

“No idea-I managed to escape-but I didn’t look back. And I wouldn’t be able to find it, either”.

“Should’ve stayed lost”, you heard, glancing down at the Master, anger on his face as he rocked side to side in an attempt to loosen his restraints.

“Y’know-sometimes I wonder why we take you with us”, you teased, smirking smugly when he glared at you.

“You’re keeping me against my will!”

“Oh, relax-it’s for your own good”, you answered, turning back to the Doctor as he grinned happily.

“What’s that face for?” you asked, nudging him with your shoulder and leaning against him.

“Nothing”, he replied, staring at you with a gaze you’d thought you’d never see again, before he jumped up, running down to the console and flicking a few buttons, the TARDIS whirring to life and taking you off once more.

“Where’re we going this time?” you asked, watching as he sat beside the Master, feet up, his eyes shut.

“You’ll know when we get there”.

“Really?”

You smirked, dragging the Master out with you as the three of you stepped onto the frozen sun you’d found yourself on a lifetime ago, having ‘borrowed’ a TARDIS for a short while.

“Beautiful”, you whispered, staring out in awe at the shimmering blue flames, frozen in place and casting a beautiful glow all around you.

You glanced over at the Doctor, smiling gratefully as he threw an arm over your shoulder, pulling you closer.

“You can go back if you want”, you muttered to the Master, the TARDIS doors opening as you and the Doctor walked away slowly, taking in the beauty that surrounded you.

But to your surprise, you heard footsteps following close behind, looking over your shoulder to find the Master keeping up with you-what you were sure was the faintest hint of a smile playing on the corner of his lips.


End file.
